It's my home
by xDanceMomsxHouseofAnubisx
Summary: Nina's back to her old school in America. But people have changed, moved on forgotten about her. Old friends have turned, thinking she's replaced them with her English friends. Should she stay or should she go?..


Hi,

So i havent uploaded in a couple of weeks, sorry. I do know i need to update 'When the truth lets out' but ive got writers block for it at the minute and everytime i write it i either forget to save or re-read it and delete it cos simply..it's rubbish. At the minute i'm very stressed, mostly with drama at school...so i thought i'd take some of my feeling out on a fanfic

Summery:

Nina's back to her old school in America. But people have changed, moved on forgotten about her. Old friends have turned, thinking she's raplaced them with her English friends. But can a suprise visit change her choice?...

Anyway, onto the story, disclaimer please, Eddie?

Eddie: * Takes headphones out* What?

GothPixie: Disclaimer?

Eddie: Oh ye, The Goth Pixie, doesn't own anything at all, except the plot

GothPixie: Thankyou.

Nina's Pov:

I walked down the hallway, looking at all the cliques...Miami Acadamy (Made up name) has never really been the place to be different. In this one single hallway there was.. The Jocks: AKA *The Meatheads* Ye, there not the cleverest.. (A/N OKAY IM GOING TO PUT THIS IN CAPS AND BOLD **THIS IS NOT MENT TO OFFEND ANYONE, I'M BASING IT OFF AMERICAN TV SHOWS AND FILMS, SO PLEASE DONT TAKE OFFENCE.)** The Pretties: All blonde, all giggly AKA *The giggle girls* The Geeks: AKA *Science 101* They where sweet to be honest, quiet though. And who's that coming down the hallway.. The Populars AKA *The mean girls* 3. 3, skinny little bodies, couvered in makeup and hair extenstions.

I shuck my head...I walked down the rest of the hallway with my head down, because i knew _they_ would be there. My old friends, the friends who abandond me...Thinking i had forgotten about them..I looked up and met Brad's big grown eyes, we go back years. He brushed his hand through his brown hair..And looked back, but with a quick shake of the head and a shout of Klazira (A'N Yes, im using the cast names Like Brad for Fabian, no i'm not bashing Joy) he scurried off..I sighed. He was the last person i thought would of left me, but when he found out about Fabian..He turned.

Fabian. Oh, how i miss him so much...Nothing is the same here anymore..

As i was getting to my locker i felt a leg connect with my foot, and before i knew it i was flat down on the floor, the hall filled with laughter and i looked up to see none other than Eugene..The prankster. We used to be like brother and sister...I thought he;d never leave me either..But then he found out about Jerome (A/N See what im doing here? Nope? Neither do i, ahaha. Lets pretend Nina's old friends think they were replaced by her new friends get it Eugene by Jerome, Brad by Fabian?). He was always the prankster type, he snickered and so did Alex his sidekick..

Alex, the Joker..Never took anything seriously. Practically, a clone of Alfie..

I got up and brushed myself off. Finally, i made it to my locker, that just so happened to be next to Ana's My BFF, well old BFF, she left me when she found out about Amber...I tried to explain to her that ye i loved Amber but i could love her aswell she was my BFF and Amber was my BBF but to no avail, she wouldnt listen.. I watch her walk away..

I looked across to Jade, she game me a death glare, and strutter of, skull bag handing on her shoulder, blue and red highlights flying with her hair...She thought i turned to a new frenemie Patricia.. She walked down two lockers to meet up with her badboy boyfriend Matt (Okay, i am so sorry, i just made this name up, but he's supposed to be Eddie, but because Eddie was already American) They linked arms and he turned his head to me, came a sypathetic smile and turned back to Jade, he never thought i replaced anyone, but he wanted to keep Jade and to stay with Jade he needed to agree with Jade...

They all met up Brad, Klazira, Eugene, Alex, Ana, Jade and Matt. Back before Anubis i would of been with them laughing at their jokes, arms linked with Ana, getting teased by Jade about my clothes and sharing little chats with Brad...But there was none of that anymore..I seen them in there close nitt group whispering, turning their heads towards me. But it was interupted by the sound of the last bell. 3pm Friday, school was out for the spring break. Qids went out in there groups smiling and laughing, my old friends turned back and headed out the door, they were planning on going to our, sorry _their _secret place, me and Brad found it 5 years ago..But apparently it was now Brad and Klazira who found it. When everyone had evacuated the building, i shut my lovker, bent down and hugged my knees. This had to be the longest semester ever..(A/N Ye, i'm not American so i'm not really sure about all the school stuff) i begged silently for some miriacle to happen..some way for me to get away i closed my eyes and began to cry softly.

Suddenly i heard a voice...it sounded...British. I mentally slapped myself, no one in this schol is British, im just missing Fabian. But i heard it again, it was saying my name..I shuck my head, it just couldnt be..But then, i felt a tap on my shoulder i lifted my head up and shuffled my eyes to come face to face with the one, the only...Fabian Michael Rutter. I sat in shock and suprise 'Nina? Earth calling Nina, hello?" I heard him say, when i finally got over the shock i jumped up and hugged him, with him spinning me around

"I thought i'd never see you again, why are you here?!" I said in shock and delight.

"Did you really think i'd ever leave you? And im here to see you of course" He said back with a goofy grin.

I shrugged, simply laughing. We stared into eachothers eyes, and suddenly are lips crashed together...

5 minutes later we went outside, i offered to take him for a walk around town..but being such a small neighrbour hood we ran into my old 'friends' Who's the boy, Martin? Eugene said slyly. "Fabian" i replied, quietly with my head down.."Oh, so you're the famous _Fabian_, i pressume" Said Alex. "We've heard so much about you!" Said Ana in her 'You took her away' voice. I shuck my head and looked down to my shoes "Nina here never used to shutup about you, Fabian this Fabian that, really quite petty, if you ask me" Said Jade, giving me death glares. I felt a blush of embarrassment and somewhat anger. Suddenly, the anger and the abondoment i fealt for the past 3 months bubbled up in me, i lifted my head up coughed and finally blew..

"Do you know what. Yes, maybe i did make new freinds, but what did you expect me to do?..I didn't forget about use, i talked about you every day! I couldn't talk to you online because of strict house rules..I miss you guys, but ever since i moved back you'se have treated me like dirt! And, im sick of it! So i guess this is the end.

I felt Fabian grip on to my hand, he gave me a sorry smile, wrapped his arm around me and escorted me away. "What was that about?" He whispered in my ear? "I'll tell you later ,ye?, Grans got a spare room you can stay for a bit" I replied "That'd be amazing" Fabian said giving me a peck on the lips.

That day happened 1 week ago, now me and Fabian are at the airport **both **returning to Anubis house. After that day i talked to Fabian about how they abandond me, and we decided that i should move back to Anubis house, Gran was better now and it turns out the Osirion and Chosen one can be by eachother .

So now i was hopping on a plane, a plane to my new home. My real home,even though i wasnt born there, this is where i need to be with Fabian, Sibuna, In Anubis house..

Okay, and done! Now i do have to say, i am happy with the longness of this chapter but not with the contents...Well anyone please review and tell me what you think?


End file.
